Last Shot
by Jezha
Summary: Sequel to Hikari-and-Yami's Russian Roulette. Includes Russian roulette AND my sequel. The sick hope of just being able to have it all end here and now...Yugi Mutou has a part of him that wants to die. Yami finds out that Yugi is not as innocent as seems.


**Hikari-and-Yami's oneshot, and them my sequel to that one shot _Russian Roulette_**:

Sinn: I don't own this half of the oneshot, but it's here for your viewing pleasure.

**Disclaimer: All credit for this section belongs to Hikari-and-Yami. I just put it here for you to read her story, then mine. **

* * *

**Russian Roulette**

* * *

He's so beautiful. Tall. Tan. And so gorgeous. But he has the devil's eyes.

I stand in a room, opposite of him. We're the only two competitors left out of the five that started. Three rounds. Three losses.

A game. A game. It's just a game.

I take a breath and take the deal.

If I win, I get enough money to take care of my parents for the rest of their lives.

If I lose…well, that goes without saying.

The man across from me tells me that he has been playing this game for years.

"Calm yourself," he says to me. "If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three."

I'm sweating now, as I lean forward to take the gun out of his outstretched palm. No time to think. My turn to go.

"Say a prayer to yourself," he says. "Close your eyes; sometimes it helps."

And then I get a scary thought…

That he's here, means he's never lost.

He tells me to pull the trigger, as my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering if I will ever see another sunrise. So many won't get the chance to say goodbye, but it's too late to think of the value of my life.

And he can see my heart beating. He can see it through my chest. And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test.

So I pull the trigger.....

* * *

**End  
**

* * *

A/N: Russian roulette is a potentially lethal game of chance in which participants place a single round in a six-shot revolver, spin the cylinder, place the muzzle against their head and pull the trigger.

**So here's the secon half of the fic, and here onward is my sequel. Do NOT accuse me of stealing, for I WILL reply to your comment strongly emphasizing my point of the upper half, and delete your comment.**

* * *

**Last Shot~**

* * *

First there was the silence...

Then a -click- resonating throughout the enclosed room.

I was sure it didn't really matter, so long as I took the chance. It was better than doing nothing.

Because I wasn't that keen on living this life anyway, all that was keeping me here... I opened my eyes to look around.

And when I realised I did not get the bullet, I let out a bitter laugh, startling my other.

His raw crimson orbs watched me keenly, as I let my arm drop, trying not to show my slight disappointment.

"Little one...do you not fear death?" He asked, his deep voice troubled, as if I should be afraid.

Turning around to face him, I could see why he looked so troubled.

I was sixteen, out exploring the world.

I was already sixteen, and I was still looked upon as a twelve year old from some.

I was barely sixteen, and no one knew how much bloodshed I'd seen, how much I've read, how much practically nothing disturbed me anymore.

I smiled bitterly.

"I do not," I confirmed, as his eyes never left my face, my tone neutral. "In fact, after everything I've seen, I'd embrace it gladly."

Something flickered in those beautiful pools of red, as I slowly walked up to him.

"And...I believe the game has ended. We'll split the money, shall we?"

"Yugi, don't you fear for my life?" The voice was slightly marred with hurt, as I quickly replied.

"I do. But Ate-Yami, Look."

I opened the revolver, showing him how many barrels were left till he would get shot. Four.

As he looked in wonder, at me, then at the gun, I felt arms slid against my waist, holding me closer than I had ever been ouched before.

Again, I smile bitterly, saying "Innocence is such a fickle thing, ore wa Koi."

And quicker than you can say 'Alakazam', the two embraced, their lips connecting passionately, the gun falling to the ground lightly, unnoticed anymore.

There was a flurry of clothes, as the two lover ravaged in each others' comapany, not caring about anything else. They had passed.

The game had ended.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed, running a fingers through his hair, as he switched off the camera.

He would accept their proposal to divide the sum amongst both of them.

Jounouchi Katsuya stood nearby, leaning against a wall, an understanding smirk on his face.

"You never planned to let either die, did you?"

And without saying anything, Kaiba dragged the blonde's arm, smirking as they went.

"No. I didn't."

* * *

**End~**

**Thanks for reading. Stay tuned to other stories.  
**


End file.
